horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Lethen
' |-| ¡Bienvenidos!= __lady_rainicorn___fanarts__by_kaytlinluvztom-d50uhif.jpg amor-arcoiris.png lady_rainicorn_by_sugarflu-d50etwt (1).png 500ee5a5ac2fas346102_p.jpg tumblr_maugd5M05F1qcgih7o1_500.png Lady_Rainicorn.jpg 753ededf601332666887b8c3b6adad3f-d4osft1.jpg Lady rainicorn by sysengrat-d5h8v5v.jpg Lady rainicorn human by ashleighaleigh-d49pai7.jpg 431022_390118181001329_1757854313_n.jpg jake_and_lady_rainicorn_by_sysengrat-d5hcgug.jpg tumblr_m1zizuJHkN1r78wb3o1_500.png Lady rainicorn.png|esta imagen se la dedico a lethen, una de mis mejores amigas djlakjlksdjfs.png lady_rainicorn_by_gangstacakes-d5ds1hz.png tumblr_mc7dzcMZTX1rzyxu7o1_500.jpg|Yo Tocando Piano (Descripción Gráfica) tumblr_mc7dxxsO5R1rzyxu7o1_500.jpg|Amo Mi Piano *-* Tumblr mc7bhlUGyo1qk60alo1 500.jpg Lady rainicorn.jpg|Lady rainicorn|linktext=Para Lethen, de tu amiga marceline-13=) Tumblr mcmdxvzIrX1r8w93no1 500.jpg lethen.png|lethen, se cuanto te gustan las naranjas XD 67074_287801481322171_417907112_n.jpg 184485_511951178825906_437547481_n.jpg 530556_287802894655363_273171067_n.jpg lady_rainicorn_by_sonica_michi-d5c2c9y 655654.png lady_rainicorn_by_xtheenchantedwolfx-d5odph7.jpg imagesdsdf.jpg|Para que disfrutes tus naranjas Media-naranja-1-.jpg|mescla de lo mas principal de la serie de lethen el corazon de cristal y lo que mas le gustan:las naranjas XD Arcoirisgg.jpg ' ♥ ¡Sobre Mí! ♥ A ver que les cuento…Pues, soy mujer; amo hora de aventura con mi fuerza, alma y corazón, simplemente me encanta. Soy una chica sincera, algo tímida, en mi siempre encontraran una amiga, consejera, compañera… soy pianista, amo el piano simplemente me encanta; soy colombiana y tengo 14 añitos, mi nombre real es Isabella J Soy un poquito loca, me considero alguien sináptico aunque algo desconfiada :/ me encanta conseguir amigos y amigas, estoy dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, sin embargo soy pacifista (No me gustan las peleas ni los problemas) eso me dificulta un poco… sin embargo en mi encontraras a alguien dispuesta a ser tu amiga y confidente. Mi personaje favorito es: Arcoíris: (Lady rainicorn) porque me parece autentica y original, amistosa sensible así como yo, es una chica muy valiente y refinada (Coreana) me encanta el coreano J inspiro a estudiarlo o practicarlo alguna vez porque me encanta, lo que más me gusta de ella es su colorido atuendo y personalidad, a mi simplemente me encanta Muchas personas me preguntan ¿por qué te llamas Lethen? yo se los explicare: Lethen: Es original creativa, enamoradiza, expresiva, original, autentica, amistosa, extrovertida, tierna, enamoradiza, es una chica autentica, me encanto ese nombre principalmente porque a mí se me ocurrióJ pero tan bien porque es algo nuevo novedoso y creativo así como toda mi vida, a ella le gustan las artes como lo es la pintura, la música y la fantasía así como a mí, ella fue inspirada en Arcoíris, como lo verán muchos, todas mis imágenes o por su gran mayoría son de arcoíris, porque Lethen es prácticamente arcoíris, en todo el sentido, ella lo es una de mis mejores ideas y me encanta, porque es prácticamente yo pero en otro sentido J Mas Cosas Sobre Mí: thumb Color Favorito: Todos los colores me Gustan Especial en especial: el azul. Comida Favorita: El Chocolate. *-* Fruta Favorita: La Naranja. :9 Animal Favorito: El Tigre Blanco. Numero Favorito: El 14. Música Favorita: Hard Core y Rock. Banda Favorita: Sleeping With Sirens. |-| Mis Amigos= Mis Amigos: Marshall & Marceline: '''Es mí mejor amigo lo quiero con el alma, es mi amigo y confidente, lo quiero demasiado, que es una excelente persona. Lo quiero muchísisisisisisisisisimo. J '''Raxzzor El Vampiro: Es mi Novio, es genial en todos los sentidos, es muy chistoso, simpático y es un gran dibujante, mi consejero en momentos difíciles, es una gran persona y estoy profundamente enamorada de él. Lo amo muchísisisisisisisisisimo. ♥ War rigby: '''Es un viejo amigo mío uno de los primeros que tuve en wikia, es uno de mis amigos que me ayuda contra los perverds y acosadores y me apoya en todo. Lo quiero mucho. '''Momi the human: '''Me da ánimos para continuar a pesar de los problemas, me apoya en todo momento nunca a dudado de mí y mis capacidades. Mi hermanito. Lo quiero mucho. '''Karla Palma Vega: '''no se si ella me considera su amiga, el punto es que me cae muy bien es una chica muy valiente y con carácter, es una chica sin igual. '''Alex flama: '''Un compañero casual, muy leal, muy inusual, no nos conocemos mucho pero lo considero mi amigo, el ha estado la mayoría de tiempo en mi estadía en wikia. '''StellaLove1: '''A pesar de todo me la llevo muy bien con ella, la considero mi amiga, tan bien le gustan las naranjas, es una excelente persona y compañera. '''Dark in cero: '''Es un amigo muy generoso y amable, esta siempre ayudándome y defendiéndome es una excelente persona, lo aprecio y le agradezco mucho. '''Jake y fantasmin 00: '''Un amigo súper genial, siempre he contado con él y el siempre contara con migo, él es uno de mis primeros amigos, que se cuide chocolatelandia cuando volvamos ñammmm. '''Masterpeli: '''Uno de los amigos que más aprecio, a pesar de nuestros problemas siempre continuamos firmes y con decisión, un gran amigo y compañero. Lo quiero mucho. '''Bad Finn: '''Es un amigo muy amable, siempre me está regalando naranjas y yo siempre le estaré agradecida, a pesar de conocernos desde muy poco es un gran amigo.' '''Scarlett la humana de fuego: '''no la conozco muy bien pero si sé que es una gran persona, no se si ella me considere como amiga, pero para mi ella es una buena persona. '''Fiona x Marshall: '''Es una amiga muy amable y servicial siempre dispuesta a ayudar, no nos conocemos muy buen pero no necesito tiempo para darme cuenta de que es una amiga genial. '''Princesa flama:' Es una amiga Genial, Me ha ayudado en momentos difíciles, es una gran compañera y amiga, en todo nos la llevamos bien, la quiero mucho. Princesa Salvaje: '''Es Una de mis mejores amigas, nos ayudamos y apoyamos mutuamente, ella cuenta con migo y yo cuento con ella para todo, Excelente amiga y personal. La quiero mucho. '''Bamba 60023: '''Es Un buen amigo, no nos hablamos mucho pero yo confió en el, se nota que es una buena persona y un buen compañero, a pesar de lo poco que hablamos nos la llevamos bien. '''Valentina Rodrigez: Es una excelente amiga, divertida y animada, nunca la he visto triste siempre está bien y procura que todos lo estemos, excelente compañera y persona. Copatoon2012: '''De mis primeros amigos, él conoció el lado tímido de Lethen en fin, e nunca dudo de mi ni me ignoro siempre estuvo hay para ayudarme desde el principio. Lo quiero mucho. '''Muygrande359: '''Es un muy grande amigo mío, Excelente persona, nos la llevamos muy bien, el siempre me ayuda en lo que necesite. lo recuerdo como mi amigo de aventuras locas. Lo quiero mucho. '''Fionna la humana hda: '''Una de mis mejores amigas, mi amiga de naranjaventuras, es una amiga genial en todos los sentidos, divertida y alegre. La quiero mucho. '''Galletonrockero: '''Es mi amigo y hermano mayor, lo quiero muchísimo, nos la llevamos muy bien juntos, lo aprecio demasiado, me aconseja y me ayuda en lo que necesite. Lo quiero muchísimo. '''O.o Mary o.O: '''Es Fantástica en todos los sentidos, Me cae súper bien, encantadora, tierna y muy amable, Una de mis mejores amigas, excelente, amiga, compañera. La quiero muchísimo. '''Princesa Desayuno: Es una de mis mejores amigas, muy amable, excelente amiga, un corazón tan dulce como la miel, nos la llevamos muy bien juntas. La quiero muchísimo. Mike Twaiks: '''Es una muy Amable, Me saca de apuros y siempre me cuida, me ayuda en lo que necesite, es una Excelente persona. Lo quiero mucho. '''Marcos8Castillo: '''Es un chico muy simpático, gracioso y divertido, es de esas personas que se les ve muy alegres, es un excelente amigo. Lo quiero mucho. '''Fionna Y Cake: '''Es mi hermana, es divertida y genial, una chica sin igual, la pura sabrosura de persona, una excelente persona, amiga y compañera, La quiero mucho. '''MarleyDoggy: Excelente persona y gran amiga, tiene una excelente imaginación, es divertida, simpática y agradable un ejemplo de persona. La quiero mucho. Sebastian el humano: '''Un excelente amigo, un sabrosón a todo dar, divertido y simpático un gran compañero y amigo, agradable persona, Lo quiero mucho. '''Princesa Flama: Mi hermanita, es una agradable persona, intuitiva y creativa, tiene una impecable personalidad, dulce, amable y educada, La quiero demasiado. Marshall-lee-HDA-AT: El sabrosón, es un excelente amigo, es divertido, gracioso y agradable, excelente persona, la pura sabrosura, Lo Quiero mucho. Lisetz: '''Una Excelente amiga, es una chica amable, generosa, sociable y amigable, ella cuenta con migo y yo cuento con ella, una sabrosura de persona, La Quiero mucho. '''KariiLoveHDA: '''Una Sabrosura de persona, es una amiga genial, agradable, sociable, solidaria, generosa, una excelente persona, La quiero mucho. '''LMarceline00: '''Es mi hermana, es amigable, sociable, creativa, divertida, agradable, solidaria, sabrosona, es una excelente persona, La quiero demasiado. '''PachonSituation: '''Es un gran amigo, siempre me regala muchas naranjas, El es mi maestro del elemento naranja, es una gran persona, lo quiero mucho. '''Princesa Pesadilla: Es una de mis primeras y mejores amigas del wiki, me protege, me defiende y me ayuda siempre, es una gran amiga y compañera, La quiero demasiado. Chibi Chibi: '''Es una excelente amiga, tenemos muchísimas cosas en común, es creativa, amigable, sociable y una excelente persona, la quiero mucho. '''J.G. Finn: '''Es mi tío, me la llevo muy bien con él, es muy creativo, es una gran persona divertido y es un excelente admin, lo quiero mucho. '''Thomis el humano: '''Es uno de mis hermanos, es muy atento y solidario, se preocupa bastante por mi y siempre me ayuda en lo que necesite, Lo quiero mucho. '''FeedOjos: Es uno de mis mejores amigos, es muy divertido y amigable, me ayuda en demasiadas cosas y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello, lo quiero mucho. 'Sol Manya: '''Es una excelente amiga, compañera, persona, compañía, es agradable, solidaria, generosa, de no ser por ella no sería la reina naranja, ella me regalo el universo de las naranjas y yo siempre le estaré honrada y agradecida, La quiero demasiado. Y Aun Faltan Mas... '